


Casino Merle

by celticheart72



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Complete, Cunnilingus, F/M, Public Cunnilingus, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: You and Merle are staying in a casino resort and have an encounter in the outside VIP area.I do not own any of TWD only my own original characters and ideas.





	Casino Merle

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Smut in a public place

When you got out of the shower you discovered Merle wasn’t in your room. He probably went downstairs to the casino to play cards or something. You weren’t in Las Vegas so twenty bucks could last him through your shower. Padding over to the bed you sat on the edge and picked up your cell phone to text him.

You: Where are you? I’m naked and fresh out of the shower and you aren’t here?

You laid back on the bed with your eyes closed and waited. If he was gambling or drinking this might take awhile. Goosebumps raised on your bare skin and you got up to grab your robe from the back of the bathroom door. By the time you got back to the bed a message alert was flashing on your home screen. Opening it up you saw it was from Merle.

Merle: naked huh i’m downstairs outside vip area

You: Are you alone?

His response took barely a second this time.

Merle: yeah

Grabbing your card key you looked down at your robe and decided in a casino people must surely have seen something stranger than a woman wearing a silk robe wandering the halls. You left your room and took the elevator to the first floor then followed the signs to where Merle was. The outdoor VIP area was essentially a screened in concrete balcony right behind the bleachers that sat around the horse racing track. There were plastic tables and chairs scattered around and you found Merle sitting in the farthest dark corner.

“What are you doing down here?” You watched his lips purse when he noticed your bare feet and robe.

“Decided ta come down and play a few hands of poker while ya were in the shower. Won five hundred bucks off twenty. Figured that was my hint to quit while I was ahead. I was headed back ta the elevators but came out here ta check it out.” His hands reached out to your hips and pulled you to stand between his knees. “Ya naked under here?”

Your bottom lip was between your teeth as you nodded.

“Naughty girl comin’ down here like this.” His hands slid behind you to run over your ass down to the back of your bare thighs.

“I didn’t figure anyone would notice.” You shrugged and sucked a breath between your teeth when Merle’s hands slipped under your robe to your ass.

“Darlin’ yer robe barely covers that fine ass o’ yours and is see through ta boot. TRUST me, people notice.” He was running his fingers over the cleft of your ass down to tease your asshole which always made you clench your cheeks together and he chuckled.

When you looked down at his face his blue eyes were hooded and full of lust. Oh God, you thought, he was going to fuck you out here where anyone could walk out on you. That thought alone made your pussy clench and you felt a rush of wet heat spreading down to your upper thighs. Merle’s hands moved to the front of your robe and he untied the belt then pushed each side away from your breasts baring you to his eyes. His mouth closed over one nipple which he sucked to a hard peak while he pinched the other one. Your head tilted back in response and you hummed at the sensations while your body sought some kind of friction and your thighs pressed together. He started to flick his tongue over your nipple before he moved to your other breast and did the same thing. Merle’s tongue traced the curves of your breasts then ran between them until he reached your belly button. His eyes dropped to the small patch of hair above your pussy lips which you knew were glistening with your arousal.

He pushed your ass to sit on the table behind you and positioned himself between you and the door behind him so if anyone did walk out they wouldn’t see you. They’d know exactly what you were doing but at least they wouldn’t get a pornographic view of you. Merle had his tongue stuck in the corner of his mouth as he studied your pussy and you caught the hint of a smirk as well.

“Ya look so dirty up on this table, all wet fer me, yer robe open and yer tits showin’. Fuck…” He reached down to readjust himself in his jeans and shifted in the chair.

Picking your left leg up he moved it over his shoulder which opened you wide to him since he was still sitting up straight. His fingers spread your pussy lips and the pad of his thumb traced their center, rubbing lightly over your entrance and clit. “Oh God Merle, you’re killing me here.”

When he leaned forward he pushed you back. The tip of his tongue lightly touched your pussy lips and you arched your back up from the table while your head touched it. His left hand reached up to cup your breast and his thumb and forefinger rolled your nipple almost painfully before the pad of his thumb soothed over it’s tip. You moaned softly when he ran his tongue around your pussy lips and sucked the hard nub of your clit between his lips. Merle’s tongue was magic at working over your pussy and your clit buzzed when he sucked it between his lips a second time then flicked it. His right forearm pushed your thigh further away from your center and his hand started playing with your breast while his left moved down to your thigh. He swept his hand lightly over the soft flesh of your inner thigh from your knee to your hip then one of his fingers teased your entrance while his lips continued to suck and lick you. His thumb reached down to tease the sensitive flesh between your entrance and your asshole making you suck in a breath and moan again when he pushed his finger inside you.

Your hands gripped the edge of the table and your hips rocked lightly against Merle’s mouth and fingers. His long thick finger curled slightly at the joint as he dragged it slowly out of you rubbing delightfully against your g spot and making you groan in pleasure. Normally you were loud but you were trying so very hard to keep quiet because of where you were. It was killing you. You reached a hand down to the top of Merle’s head and ran your fingernails over his scalp making him hum in appreciation against your pussy. Without warning he sucked hard on your clit and his curled finger rubbed your g spot at just the right time making your pussy clench down hard. Your abdominal muscles pulled down away from your belly button and you clenched and unclenched your hands; one on the table, the other on top of Merle’s head. The sound coming from your throat was like a strangled whine. It felt like thousands of little prickles were running over your pussy lips and clit as they quivered and spasmed in waves.

When the last of your orgasm washed through you and your body started to relax Merle removed his finger from inside of you and stuck it in his mouth with a wicked grin.

“Mmmm mmmm...Ya sure do taste real good when ya cum.” He gave you a hungry look then and you thought he was going to undo his jeans and fuck you into blissful oblivion but instead he stood up and pulled your robe closed. “C’mon Darlin’, tie that up. I wanna fuck ya proper and I can’t do that out here. Yer too loud fer that, and if someone walked out and saw ya like this I’d be like ta wanna kill them.”

You did as you were told, your body was still recovering from the amazing orgasm, and you couldn’t yet speak. As you walked back through the multi-colored lighting of the casino to the elevator, behind Merle’s back, it suddenly dawned on you that your robe was indeed see through. Your cheeks reddened at the thought of how many elderly men you might have given heart palpitations to while walking down to the VIP area. When you noticed the cameras in the hallways of the casino level you were mortified. You made a mental note to bring your floor length terry cloth robe next time you had to stay there for something.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
